


Kneel (A Loki'd rewrite of "Sail" by AWOLNation)

by MissHorrorshow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Feels ahoy!!!, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time I heard this song, I felt Loki all over it, so finally I got off my ass and re-wrote it just for him. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel (A Loki'd rewrite of "Sail" by AWOLNation)

Kneel!

Don't believe in sentiment  
Don't dare ask me to repent  
Blame it on my Jotun blood, baby

I'm a demon in disguise  
Poisoned by my own sick pride  
Blame it on my Jotun blood, baby

Kneel!  
Kneel!  
Kneel!  
Kneel!  
Kneel!

My evil's not a cry for help  
Some think I should kill myself  
Blame it on my Jotun blood, baby

You know I'm a different breed  
Long ago stopped listening  
Blame it on my Jotun blood, baby

Kneel!  
Kneel!  
Kneel!  
Kneel!  
Kneel!

La la la la la  
La la la la la oh!  
La la la la la,  
La la la la la oh!  
La la la la la,  
La la la la la,

Kneel!  
Kneel!  
Kneel!  
Kneel!

Kneel for me if you want my heart  
Kneel!  
Kneel for me if you want my heart  
Kneel!  
Kneel for me if you want my heart  
Kneel!  
Kneel for me  
Kneel for me...


End file.
